User blog:NefarianTheBlackwing/Story of The Dread Queen
Alright, so... After hearing about our favourite ice boss in our favourite mod, I started (as I usually do) thinking about potential story behind her. What made her what she is (or rather what she will be) now, where leads portal showed in one of the "leaks", what bounds her with Black Frost and many others. I was thinking and thinking and now i have my...let's say...vision. And decided to share it with you in some shape of tale. So sit comfortably, try to not mind my mistakes as I am not native English-speaker and listen...or rather read That was fairly tiring day. I can see it looking at mine and Nepharthetrions conditions. Apparently flying so long wasn't very good idea if even grown fire dragon seems tired. But what could I do? I really want to find that lightning beast. Even the mere sight of it's dreadful magnificience during the thunderstorm few days ago made me somehow obsessed about him...or rather she judging by the curled horns. But now...now we need to rest. Luckily I spotted some snow village while flying over the taiga. Well, that's not my own palace but better to spend the night and apparently coming blizzard there than in wilderness. And so, Nepharthetrion lowered his flight and landed near the village. The locals wasn't really terrified seeing him. After all snowy regions like this are homes to ice dragons so they somehow used to sight of flying, scaly beats. They welcomed me in the village and promised to take care over Nepharthetrion. I had no reasons to not trust them. Snow villagers are simple and friendly communities. They invited me to one of houses and gave me bed. That was really nice. Nice and rarely meeted these days. Too bad. Hovewer before sleeping I decided to visit the local tavern. After all I was tired but no sleepy and one or two mugs of ale would not injure me. To be honest I rarely has occasion to do so because I always stick to the rule: "You drank, you don't fly" and I am flying "fairly" often so...you know. I ordered mentioned ale and was looking for a place near the table. All places were already taken. All except one. One at which old and scareed villager was sitting alone. I had no choice but join him. He was glancing at me, however said not a single word. It was quite uncomfortable for me so i decided to somehow start a conversation with old man. -Nice blizzard, isn't it? -"Nice"- old one smiled- so you are lucky my lad -Huh? How? -Because soon there will be only blizzard- he didn't stop smiling I was confused a little bit -Well...that's not exactly what i meant but... He was glancing at me with his strange, old eyes -...but what are you talking about? -About she of the blizzard, my lad -About whom? -Hehe...so you don't know her... -Know who? -The Queen...Dread Queen My confusion was still growing -Well...you are right, I don't know anyone with that...ehmm...name. So perhaps you will refill my knowledge? He smiled even wider and after a moment he started his tale -It was long ago. Veery long ago. Even before ice and fire dragons met each other for the first time. There was a snow village, just like one in which we currently are. And in that peaceful village lived a girl. At the first glance she was nothing more than just a pretty individual, with beautiful silver hair and charming azure eyes. However, except her beauty, she possesed a singular power. She was able to raise dead. She discovered it when her beloved wolf died. The girl was grieving over his dead body and suddenly, wolf moved his leg. Limb after limb, element after element, the body of wolf began to move and his eyes became as azure as ones belonging to his owner. Her pet was brought back to life. At first the girl couldn't realise what happened, after all her dead pet returned. There was no logic in it. She stopped thinking about it, hugged her wolf and returned to village. However, it wasn't the last time when she used her skill. She had a sweetheart. When they were walking together in the forest, they found a dead little bird. It apparently fell out of his nest and died. Her beloved wanted to go forth but the girl couldn't resist and touched the bird. She closed her eyes and tear rolled down her chick. Then the bird opened its eyes, now glowing azure. In this moment, the girl already realised what happened and understood that she has some kind of power. She told about it her beloved. He did not believe her at first but seeing the bird and few other dead animals they found in forest later raised, he had no choice but to believe. The couple returned to the village and before the girl was able to say a single word, her boyfriend annouced the news to the whole village. People, just like him at the beggining, thought that it is a lie and some kind of fairytale. And then boyfriend grasped a cat near him, killed him and told girl to use her "power". People were terrified and began to think that he became insane. Telling such things and killing helpless animal just to prove that was pure madness. And they were wrong. The girl was shocked no less than them, however after a moment she touched cat. The animal was revived. No one could believe their eyes, however they saw the power of girls skill when she raised some villagers who died short time before during the attack of some inedentified, horned creature from the woods. Dead returned back to life, even though their wounds were not healed. They weren't fully alive, however they were not also completely dead. Family members of victims thanked girl. She was really happy for she had a blessing to release once she or others love from the grasp of death. A blessing thanks to which she could help people. However, people had a different plans. Being simple and superstitious, they hated every kind of being different seeing it as a curse, and skills like one she possesed as some kind of evil. Evil that must be purged. One night, they gathered and broke into the girls house. Growling hatefully, they tied her and take to the village center. There she saw the corpse of her sweetheart, killed by them as he wanted to stop them when ralised what is going to happened. And there they blinded her using icy stalactite, ripped of her clothes leaving her naked on frost and threw into the river. Drowned in its frosty water, blinded and carried by the stream she felt unspeakable sadness. Betrayed by those she helped, separated forever with her beloved, ashamed, disgraced and left to die. She was desperated and only thing she could do was waiting for death. And that wasn't coming. The stream was carrying still and still. For her it was like an eternity. And she felt pain of every piece of sharp ice sticking into her body. She wanted to cry but she couldn't as she was deep under the water surface. Deep in the streaming, cold grave... Eventually, after the time she couldn't really specify, she found herself thrown at the frozen shore. Blinded, desperated and unable to die she marched forth the icy waste. She was going forth and forth and in her deep grief she was thinking. Her people, her life, her world. They all betrayed her. The world is cruel, full of sadness, treason and evil...it should have ended...and then she found something. The skeleton...but not the ordinary pile of bones. It was dragon skeleton. The girl could fell the despair withing it even despite fact it was long dead. The dragon was defending her eggs from a hunter, apparently looking for them. Unfortunately dragon died in fight and thief took the eggs. And then, the skeleton moved. Old bones raised and their eyes became azure. The world betrayed this beast too...and betrays everyone...it shouldn't be ended. I must be ended. And then grief in heart of girl turned into wrath...and her eyes returned...as now her purpose became clear. End this world so there would be no more evil, treason and pain. Only peace. She mounted the undead dragon, which will be known by posterity as Black Frost and headed to the village where she lived. Mercilessly, she killed every single soul and turning them into her servants. Some of them put an armor and shield, now painted with dreadfull skull, some of them was blessed by the girl herself to somehow share her power, however ones raised by them were merely a mindless beasts. The last thing she did before leaving the village was looking for the corpse of her beloved, but she couldn't find it as the locals burned his body after her "execution". However she found a necklace with sapphire, a gift from him and sign of their love "May its azure warm your heart as azure of your eyes warms mine..." so was written on sapphire After collecting it she left village with her army of dead. And the girl was no more. Now she was a queen. Dread Queen. She purged big part of the world from life, increasing the size of her army and sharing a blessing of peace. And then she vanished. Some say that she was defeated by an unknown hero, some that she returned to the far north from where she came. The truth is unknown. But I tell you my lad, the winters are becoming harsher and harsher. And the true blizzard is coming...Aww, it seems that this story terrified you- she laughed loudly- allright then, that's enough my lad. Go to the bed and don't mind what i said. To be honest, no one knows when she will come so you can sleep peacefully. Go now I nodded my head and went to the door. Then i took one last glance at the old story teller. She was drinking ale and also took a glance at me. I'm not really sure but his eyes were a bit different than before. More...azure? Well, i think that i really should go to bed now. Fatigue and ale apparently have impact on my sight. But this night it was really hard to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about poor girl who suffeered so mucj just because he was different. The poor girl who may soon come for us all. And what shall we do then shen we will finally face The wrath of the Dread Queen Category:Blog posts